Starving
by Speckledtail
Summary: This is my first fan fic.Treeclan is sick and most of the warriors are dead.Kits are becoming apprentices too soon.Will Treeclan survive?
1. Cat list

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!

CHARACTERS:  
Brambleclan:  
Leader:Longstar Deputy:Firewing Med. Cat:Cedarfur Warriors:  
Mosstail Reedpelt-apprentice-Mothpaw Snowflower Tallleg-apprentice-Leopardpaw Honeyclaw Queens:  
Brightfur Whitefoot Elders:  
Mouseheart

Waterclan:  
Leader:Cedarstar Deputy:Brightflower Med. Cat:Reedpool Warriors:  
Stoneclaw Whiteleg Snowpelt Mosswing-apprentice-Honeypaw Elders:  
Longflower Mossclaw

Nightclan:  
Leader:Birchstar Deputy:Barkfoot Med. Cat:Kestrelwing-apprentice-Morningpaw Warriors:  
Weaselfoot Volewhisker Russetear Owlwing-apprentice-Gorsepaw Icetail-apprentice-Heavypaw Stonetail Queens:  
Graywing Mossfur Elders:  
Dawnmist

Treeclan:  
Leader:Ivystar Deputy:Snowheart Med. Cat:Tigerheart Warriors:  
Littlefoot Blacktooth Queens:  
Leopardtooth-kits-Lionkit,Speckledkit,Cinderkit Elders:  
Cedarfoot Longwhisker Owlfoot 


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

CHAPTER ONE:  
"Shhh,the gathering's starting,"Brightflower whispered to Honeypaw.It was a fullmoon and the leaders were about to begin.Longstar was first to speak,"Brambleclan.has two new apprentices."Now everyone was quiet."The prey is running fine,"Longstar went on,"There's nothing else we have to annouce."Ivystar was next,"Treeclan is fine;our prey is running."He put alot of force on running.Morningpaw turned to Stonepaw,"We all know they're starving..."She was broken off by Cedarstar,"Waterclan is just as it was last moon,fine."Birchstar began to speak,"Nightclan has a new medicine cat apprentice."That was all he had to say.The other leaders nodded their heads and jumped down from the Giant Oak.Everyone gave one final good-bye as they headed back home.

CHAPTER TWO:  
As Ivystar headed toward the forest,Snowheart and Littlefoot started talking."Snowheart,do you think the other clans now?"whispered Littlefoot."Knowing Blackfoot,yes,"replied Snowheart."If he told anyone,I'll stuff a pawful of yew down his throat!"It was Tigerheart this time.He was always putting his nose in other cat's business.By the time they were finished they were home.Ivystar told everyone to sleep,and then headed to the nursery.He stepped in."Leopardtooth?Are you awake?"asked Ivystar."I am now!Leopardtooth growled."Can I talk to you outside?"Ivystar ordered more then asked.Leopardtooth followed lazily."Leopardtooth,even though your kits are still a quarter moon from being apprentices,they're urgently needed,"Ivystar continued after a short break,"Tomorrow your kits will become apprentices."Leopardtooth was shocked,but she dipped her head and headed back to sleep. 


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

CHAPTER THREE:  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the High Stump for a clan meeting!"Ivystar yowled.The first to rush to the meeting was Speckledkit followed by Lionkit and Cinderkit.Their mother,Leopardtooth,hurried over to groom them."Littlefoot,"Ivystar began,"You are in need of an apprenticess.You will mentor Speckledpaw."Littlefoot padded out of the crowd,her head and tail held high.Speckledpaw ran up to her."Littlefoot,the whole clan knows yur strength and courage,"Ivystar continued,"Do your best to pass these qualites on to Speckledpaw."Littlefoot and Speckledstar touched noses and walked away.The meeting continued with Lionpaw being mentored by Blacktooth and Cinderpaw by Ivystar.Everyone cheered their names and dismissed.The new apprentices headed off to the with their mentors to go training.Speckledpaw and Cinderpaw went for battle training,while Lionpaw was sent to hunt.Speckledpaw was great at battling while Cinderpaw took longer.Lionpaw was great at hunting.

CHAPTER FOUR:  
"Mom,do we have to call you Leopardtooth now?"mewed Cinderpaw.Leopardtooth answered,"Yes,you have to call me Leopardtooth now."The new apprentices wanted to know everything."Why do we only have two warriors?"Lionpaw's question caught Leopardtooth by surprise.She let out a deep breath meaning she was going to tell a story.Her kits got comfortable."Long ago,before you were born,Treeclan hd many warriors,"she began,"There were so many that we had to expand the den."She paused."Then a sickness plauged us all.The prey we caught was diseased too,so when we ate it we got the diseased."She took a long,deep breath."That disease still plauges us today."Lionpaw smelt something strange.He charged toward it.It was a squirrel that Blacktooth was about to eat.He yowled so loud that you could have heard it in Brambleclan.Blacktooth looked up as Tigerheart padded over to sniff the squirrel."I should have known!It's the disease!"Blacktooth was shocked at Tigerheart's Exclamation.Lionpaw had saved his life. 


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

CHAPTER FIVE:  
H...h...how did you know?"Blacktooth was tryingnot to show how shocked he was.Tigerheart was shocked too.He could only smell it when his nose was almost touching the squirrel,but Lionpaw smelt it from almost all the way across camp.Tigerheart headed straight to Ivystar's den to tell him about what happened.When he got there Ivystar was talking to Snowheart.Tigerheart wondered if they had heard Lionpaw's yowl.After a few heartbeats,Ivystar raised his head."Can I speak with you?"Tigerheart waited while Ivystar dismissed Snowheart."Yes?" he said after Snowheart was gone."It's Lionpaw.He smelt a diseased squirrel from across the camp,"Tigerheart answered.Ivystar's face was inshock."Send him to me!"he said at last.After a few moments Lionpaw came padding in with a scared look on his face."Am I in trouble?"Lionpaw asked."No,but I need to talk to you."

CHAPTER SIX:  
After a short moment they both came padding up to the High Stump and jumped up.Ivystar called a meeting.After everyone was settled Ivystar began,"Lionpaw is able to smell the disease.He will sniff out the carrier and kill it!"All were quiet."Speckledpaw,Blacktooth and Snowheart will go as backup."He finished,and everyone dismissed.Lionpaw,Speckledpaw,Snowheart and Blacktooth headed out.Lionpaw caught the scent alost instantly.The others had to run to keep up with him."I found it!!"Lionpaw yowled at the top of his lungs,"This is where it's coming from!"It was a big thing with bones on it.They couldn't do anything with it now.It was getting dark.They made themselves nests and slept.In the morning they ate and began to think of what to do with the thing.They couldn't move it,so they built a barrier that no animal could get through.They then headed back home. 


	5. Chapters 7 and 8 The End

CHAPTER SEVEN:  
"Lionpaw has saved the clan,"it was the night of the gathering and Ivystar was talking,"He sniffed out the poison that has plauged our clan for many moons!"He would be treated as a hero!Everyone stared at Lionpaw as Ivystar went on about what happened.Lionpaw was blushing.He had never been recognized asa hero before.He loved it!Treeclan was in way better shape then before.Lionpaw,Speckledpaw,and Cinderpaw were so good that they soon would become warriors.Littlefoot,also,was about to have kits.Treeclan was making a comeback.There was no more disease,so they would survive through leaf-bare.All of this happened because of Lionpaw.

CHAPTER EIGHT-LATER YEARS:  
Lionstar padded up to the High Stump.Today he would turn three kits into apprentices,and he would also turn two apprentices into warriors.Treeclan did and will survive.He stood tall and yowled,"Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey join under the High Stump for a clan meeting."Treclan's new life had begun.

THE END 


End file.
